


Right Where You Want Me

by lurkingspecter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, brief mention of Davenport/Merle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkingspecter/pseuds/lurkingspecter
Summary: The first time that John and Merle have sex, John lets Merle take the lead, and things don’t go quite as he expected.





	Right Where You Want Me

John was reading a book in bed when he heard the front door click open. Merle had been away on some adventuring business all weekend, and had just gotten back.

He looked up when he sensed Merle standing in the entryway of their bedroom.

“How’d business go?”

“Good. No one got stabbed this time.”

John laughed.

“That’s always a bonus. So, I take it that you could use some relaxation now, yeah?”

He set his book to the side and scooted over to the center of the bed, giving Merle a sly look.

“You offering to help me with that?”

“I am.”

Merle paused in the act of shrugging off his coat. When he saw that John was serious he wrenched it off all the more hastily, and hung it on the back of the door.

“Well, I’m certainly not going to pass that up,” he said, and climbed on top of him.

John met him with a kiss, and at first he seemed into it, but when Merle began unbuttoning his shirt he went rigid. Merle pulled away, frowning.

“Still not the right time?”

In the months since they had moved in together they had made out a lot, but whenever the clothes came off John got nervous. He seemed to crave touch and shrink from it at the same time.

John looked away, picking at a loose thread on the blanket.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you about this. It isn’t just my intimacy issues or whatever. I, uh...”

John cleared his throat.

“Yeah?”

“It’s been like a billion years since I last had sex. I don’t think I’m going to perform well.”

“It’s not that complicated. You’ll remember.” Merle raised an eyebrow. “I assume that you still know what goes where?”

John huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah, I think I’ve got that down.”

“Listen, if you think it’d be easier then I’ll try to do all the heavy lifting this time.”

John looked relieved. He leaned over and kissed Merle’s neck.

“Yeah,” he said in his ear. “I think I’ll let you take control for now.”

Merle chuckled, and continued unbuttoning his shirt.

“Control, huh?”

John watched as Merle left a trail of kisses down his chest.

“Am I gonna regret phrasing it like that?”

Merle kissed his stomach and grinned up at him.

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

John slid his shirt off and tugged Merle’s off over his head as well. He ran a hand down his soulwood arm.

“You know, I’ve always wondered how it would feel to—”

“—get jerked off by my wood hand?”

“I was going to say ‘get splinters stuck in my dick,’ actually.”

Merle laughed.

“Don’t worry. I keep this thing smoothed down. No odd bits stickin’ out. Your dick is safe.”

“Thanks.”

Merle went after his belt next. When he had his pants off he dipped down again and ran his mouth over his hips, nibbling playfully. John let out a long, tremulous breath.

“How ya feelin’?”

“Good. Just, uh.” John licked his lips. “Just feeling some things I haven’t felt in a while.”

Merle nodded and slipped off John’s underwear, followed by the rest of his own clothes.

They looked each other over. Merle grinned. John laughed and put a hand over his eyes, as if suddenly embarrassed.

“What’re you laughin’ at?”

John shook his head.

“It just hit me that I love you like...a ridiculous amount. A silly amount. What the hell am I supposed to do with all this love, Merle?”

Merle waggled his eyebrows.

“I know what _I’m_ gonna to do with it.”

For a while they simply laid in each other’s arms, kissing heavily, Merle’s hands occasionally darting down to stroke John’s hips, or his thighs, or his hardening cock. After a while John pulled away and gazed up at Merle with bright, eager eyes. Merle could feel his dick pressing insistently against his leg.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah, whatever you wanna do, but like—now, please.”

“Yes sir,” Merle said, and slid down his body, and swallowed him down.

John gasped.

“Oh, okay, that—that’s— _Merle_.”

Merle released him and raised his head.

“Yes?”

“That wasn’t a call for you to _stop_ , you old troll.”

Merle smirked and went back to it, but slower this time, dragging it out.

As he felt John grow more and more hot and tense, though, an idea occurred to him, and if John hadn’t been so concentrated on everything else he would have seen a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

When he sensed that John was close, he stood up and began digging through his nightstand.

“This isn’t really a good time for a break,” John said, his voice strained.

“One minute—aha!”

Merle held up a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs.

“Why do you have those?”

“They’re Dav’s. He likes to tie me up sometimes.”

“ _Davenport_ does?”

“That man is strictly a top.”

John thought about that for a minute.

“God, you’re right. You want me to put those on?”

Merle nodded.

“Why now?”

“Humor me.”

John rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Just make it quick.”

Merle looped them around part of the bed frame and put the cuffs on John’s wrists. Once they were secure he looked John over, nodded to himself, and left the room.

“Merle?”

Merle went into the kitchen and paused, listening.

“Merle, please come back.”

He opened a cupboard and looked over the glasses, taking his time.

There was a distant clatter of chains.

He filled a glass with water and, just to really stretch things out, set the faucet to its lowest setting. He hummed as he watched the water rise.

“ _Merle_.”

He went back to their bedroom and leaned against the doorframe, sipping the water. He watched John calmly, memorizing every inch of sweaty skin that was stretched out over his bed. This probably wasn’t a sight he was going to see often, so he planned to relish it.

John shifted and strained his head to look up at him.

“Is this revenge for all the times I killed you?”

Merle smirked.

“Maybe.”

John closed his eyes and swore softly.

“If this is about that, then I’m sorry. Please, please let me have this, Merle.”

“Mm.”

Merle strode across the room and sat down next to him. John opened his eyes and watched him warily, a slight frown twisting the corners of his mouth. Merle put his hand near his leg, close enough for John to sense the heat. Then he slowly dragged a finger across his inner thigh and John made a pained noise, shifting his legs, trying to lean into the contact. Merle left his hand on his thigh, stroking the inside of it with his thumb, watching John’s impatience rise.

“Your face is, like, completely red.”

John leaned forward as far as the cuffs would allow.

“ _Bite me_.”

“As you wish.”

Merle leaned up to meet him and kissed his mouth, biting his lower lip teasingly. When he pulled away it was with a smug, satisfied smack. John laid back down, swiping his tongue over the mark Merle’s teeth had left, giving him a glare that was equal parts anger and lust. Merle could see the pulse hammering in his throat.

It was time to let him have an inch. Merle stroked the tip of John’s dick and he let out an honest-to-god _whine_.

“How long do think you can keep this up?” he said, lightly running his finger from tip to base.

“Let’s not test it.”

“Mm, I dunno, could be a fun experiment. I might be able to conjure up some fantasy viagra.”

John’s eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Nah, I’m screwing with you.”

“Actually, the main problem here is that you’re _not—_ “

Merle wrapped a hand around his dick and squeezed, hard.

“Nevermind,” John gasped.

He loosened his grip and stroked upward slowly, gradually increasing the pressure, and smiled to himself when John hissed. After a few more agonizingly slow strokes he put his mouth back on him. John inhaled sharply through his teeth, but otherwise stayed quiet, as if afraid that Merle would stop if he broke the silence.

Every muscle in John’s body was quivering, with both arousal and the anxiety that Merle might at any second decide to leave him again.

It was tempting, but no. He needed to see this.

It didn’t take long.

After all his mouthing off during the process Merle had expected him to be loud, but when he came it was with a low groan. Merle swallowed and wiped his face, watching with satisfaction as John writhed and the bedframe creaked as his chains strained against it.

He fell back back against the pillows, exhausted, eyes half-closed. Merle freed him and in a sudden burst of energy John rolled on top of him, trapping him in a cage of long limbs, and buried his face in his neck.

“Merle, I love you,” he said, his voice thick with satisfaction. “I _love_ you.”

Merle wouldn’t have been surprised if he had started purring.

“That good, eh?”

“Mmmm.”

Merle laughed.

John kissed his shoulder. For a minute, they were still.

“Okay,” John said eventually, sitting up. His voice was slurred by sleepiness. “My turn. I’m gonna make you bust one so good.”

There was a pause as they both processed John’s words. John put his head in his hands.

“Bust one?” Merle said, shaking with laughter.

“You’ve infected me.”

“That’s a funny way to say ‘improved.’”

“Please just let me jerk you off.”

John’s hands were clumsy from lack of practice, but his whispers of “I love you” and “one day I’m going to get back at you by fucking you so well that you can’t walk” were enough to set him off. He held Merle tightly until the tremors died down, then ran his hands through his hair, murmuring small praises, indistinct, really just babbling.

Merle turned over and silenced him with a kiss.

“Hecuba’s coming by to drop the kids off in an hour or so. I guess we outta clean up.”

“We’ve got time. Let’s lay here for a bit.”

Merle put an arm around him, drawing him closer, and closed his eyes.

“Okay. Just for a little while.”


End file.
